The extra
by R3B3CC4
Summary: What happens when the team find another of the master minds clones and what will korpse do to get her?
1. Chapter 1

**I am really sorry that this is all on one chapter page but it is in different chapters so please review and read. This is my very fist fanfic so I'm still working out how to do things. I also have SATS coming up so I might not be able to update soon.**

It was just another ordinary day for the MI High team, as Mrs. King started her math's lesson their pencils started to flash. So as soon as Mrs. King's back was turned they ran out of class and into the caretaker's room. As usual Keri pulled the mop and the elevator zoomed down, changing their outfits and hairstyles. When the lift opened out on Mi 9 HQ they saw Frank and Stella standing at the table in the middle of the room. "Team I'm afraid that we have a bit of a problem," frank told them, "We've just been informed that Korpse have found yet another perfect match to transfer the master mind into. But luckily she's been signed up for St. Hearts and she got in. So please try and keep an eye on her. Oh, and by the way she looks nothing like Keri or Zoe. In fact why don't we let Zoe explain?" Turning around from the seat was a red headed girl. "Zoe!" Dan exclaimed. "Hi. I'm back on the team to help you look for Rebecca and protect her. She has long blonde hair and wears glasses. She also has tanned skin." Zoe said to them. Turning back to the lift the team headed back to class, only to be caught by Mr. Flatley showing a new child around the school. "Hello you four, Oh, I see you've found Zoe then. Would you mind to show Rebecca around the school and to her lessons? I believe Mr. London has set her up for the same classes as you lot." "Hi." Rebecca said. "Are you guys meant to be protecting me?" She asked. "Okay, I don't know about you lot, but I am not getting seen with her." Dan said. "Come on Dan. She really isn't that bad." Zoe said. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen her? She's wearing glasses, her hair is like a banana and it does not go with her skin. I am not being seen with her!" Dan answered back. Unfortunately, just then the bell rang for second period and Dan and Keri ran of to their class while Aneisha, Tom and Zoe stayed behind to walk with Rebecca. When they had all got to class Mr. Flatley put something on the projector, which ended up being another crack-ed lesson. It was so boring that the team was pleased when they had to go back to HQ. "What are _you_ doing here?" Dan asked Rebecca. "I'm coming with you to HQ. You don't think just because I look like this I'm not a spy do you?" Rebecca answered. So they all entered the lift and went down to HQ. "WOW!" "Rebecca you look amazing!" Aneisha exclaimed. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped just above her trousers, a jacket with short sleeves, a pair of jet black leggings and the most astonishing part of all was that she no longer had tanned skin instead it was as white as snow and her hair was wavy, short and jet black! Also to add to it she no longer had her glasses. "Who on earth are you all going wow to team? This is no time to stand around looking at the lift Tom and Dan!" Frank shouted. "Frank? I didn't know you worked here!" Rebecca said. "Rebecca? I didn't know it was you who my team are looking after." Frank exclaimed. "I take it you two know each other then." Tom asked. "Yes. Sorry team back to the mission. Well to be precise it's not actually a mission, instead it's more of a test to see how well you are and how much you've improved since being here. Stella wants to see how each one of you would act on a mission without an input. This means that you're all on field, you as well Tom. You will be infiltrating Korpse HQ. Don't worry it will be highly trained Mi 9 agents who will be playing the Korpse agents and they will not go easy on you at any rate. They will be physic also all of you will have to work as a team. Okay? And by the way this is Sophia who you have to take care of." Frank told them. "It will go fine when we get the boys to stop drooling over Rebecca or Sophia." Keri said. They headed back to the lift and to their classes. "Hey Nish, at least we know they wont be drooling when we change back to our school uniform." Keri laughed. As they got out of the lift the bell went for lunch which meant they'd missed the whole crack-ed lesson luckily. As they went to have their lunch in their usual spot Tom finally said "I bet you lot will all pass and I'll fail!" "You wish mister! None of us will fail because you have us." Rebecca told him.

As the last bell rang the team hung by their lockers until the school was virtually empty and then their communications started going off. They did the same routine as usual and went into HQ. "Hey Rebecca how come your skin and hair colour actually change?" asked Tom. "Well I wear a wig and then this is just my natural skin colour." Rebecca answered. "Well team, are you ready? There's a driver outside that will take you to where you need to go." Frank told them. On the way there it was silent until the driver finally said "We're here." As everybody was climbing out of the van Tom finally spoke up and said to the team "It would be better if we all take separate entrances so let's go in teams of two and each take a different entrance then." "Okay, but I'm going with Aneisha." Keri said. "Okay, then who's the worst fighter out of all of us then?" Rebecca questioned. "Me." Tom said. "Okay then I'll go with you and Dan and Zoe can go together." Rebecca answered. Everyone took their positions and entered the building.

**Chapter 2**

As they all entered there were tons of fake Korpse agents waiting for them inside. Keri knocked out several by kicking them in the head; Aneisha tackled two to the ground and then they managed to get into the main room where there were even more guards.

In the room next door Rebecca and Tom were battling against twenty gua7rds/korpse agents. Rebecca punched a few in the stomach which caused them to fall and stumble backwards, whilst Tom charged at another one sending them both flying to the ground.

Then in the final room Dan and Zoe were fighting off a few guards each. Dan decided to go low and get them off balance by kicking at their feet, whilst Zoe went for the direct approach and punched them in the face. When they all got into the main room they all stayed together in front of Tom who was apparently trying to build something. They were all fighting off like ten at a time until one of them grabbed Rebecca's arm and dragged her behind the other guards. "Come on. They've got Rebecca so on three!" Dan shouted over the racket. "One… Two… Three!" As soon as he said this there was a loud bang and all of the guards were on the floor with one person stood in the middle of them all. "What? You said on three." Rebecca asked. "I know. I just didn't expect you to be able to do that!" Dan told her amazed. When they said this another bunch of 'Korpse' agents entered but Dan was to busy to notice staring into Rebecca's sky blue eyes, which surprisingly he had never noticed before. "Guys, we have company." Aneisha said. When she said this everybody turned around but were surprised not to see the guards fighting them instead they were walking be hind Stella, which meant that they had won! Stella and Frank came in to congratulate them and decided to inform Sophia that her recent team members would be part of the team again and have got a place in St. Hearts and that all of the M.I. Team have to go to the dance and enjoy themselves.

The next day Rebecca, Aneisha and Keri were discussing who they would want to ask them to the dance when Dan, Tom and the others came up to them. "So who are you asking to the dance then?" Keri asked the boys. "Well that's what we've come to talk to you about. Since Rose and Zoe already have dates we figured out that one of you might not get one." Dan said. "Well whose going to be the lucky one and not have one of you take her?" Keri joked. "Well actually it's Daisy because we thought that since she's the popular one then she might get one anyway. We've all agreed on who we're asking to go." Tom answered. "Okay, I know how we can settle this since you lot are shy. Why don't you go stand behind who you're asking to the dance?" Rebecca said. So the girls all closed their eyes and the boys stood behind who they wanted to take. Obviously, Tom stood behind Aneisha, Oscar stood behind Carrie, Blane stood behind Keri and Dan stood behind Rebecca. When the girls opened their eyes they all turned around and screamed yes, everyone but Rebecca. She was just gazing into Dan's eyes wondering why he'd want to take her because the first time they'd met he said that he never wanted to be seen with her and now he was asking her out to the dance.

It was the night of the dance and Rebecca was wearing a white glittery dress (which went down to her knees) a black belt, white slip on shoes, she'd got ridden of her tan, took her wig off and had a mini black cardigan. Keri wore a red dress with one short and one long sleeve as did Zoe but instead of red hers was black. Carrie, Rose, and Daisy all wore a sparkly top and leggings whereas Aneisha wore a plain purple dress.

When they got to the dance they played a game of 'truth' or 'dare'. "Okay Dan, truth or dare?" Keri asked. "Dare of course!" Dan replied. "Okay, then I dare you to kiss Rebecca!" Dan kissed Rebecca for the dare hoping that it would be a quick one but couldn't let go until Oscar said "Get a room you two." They both blushed and everyone started laughing. When they'd finished they all went to have a dance and it was all going fine until there was a loud noise and some shouting outside.

All of a sudden their was smoke and when it cleared Rebecca was no longer where she was stood before but was in fact on the other side of the room with the Crime Minister holding a knife to her throat. "Okay M.I.9." the Crime Minister said whilst walking towards them. "If you want her to live you will hand over Keri and Zoe. Or she will die!" "No she won't!" Tom shouted. "Oh, and I suppose a kid who can't even fight will stop me?" The Crime Minister spat. "No but ten kids who've all had training will!" Blane shouted sticking up for Tom. "Guards!" Screamed the Crime Minister, she threw Rebecca to the ground but not before she slit her neck catching a few drops of blood. As the Crime minister left all eyes were back on where Rebecca should have stood, but instead there was a lifeless figure lying on the ground...

**Chapter 3**

"Rebecca!" Dan cried. He and the others knelt down beside her whilst Aneisha called the ambulance. Five minutes later there were sirens going off outside and Rebecca was lifted onto one of those beds that the legs come up on and taken to the ambulance. "Did anyone see what happened?" One of the nurses asked. "I did." Keri sobbed. "Please would you come with us and tell us what happened then." The nurse asked again. So Keri climbed into the ambulance next to Rebecca and just filled them in on what had happened.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"When can we see her?" "I just want to see if she's okay." Dan kept saying whilst pacing up and down the waiting room. "I think it's best that some of you go back to school so that not a lot of you are missing from class. Okay? Dan, Tom, Keri, Zoe and Rose if you could stay here and everyone else could go?" Frank said. "Okay. But we're coming later. Also if anything happens you've got to contact us straight away!" Aneisha told Frank. So the others left and there was only Frank, Tom, Zoe, Dan and Keri left. As Dan started pacing yet again a nurse came out of Rebecca's room. "She has woken up but only faintly, you may go in and see her but Rebecca will have to stay here for at least another week so we can check if anything else is wrong." The nurse told them all. With that she left and Dan ran in to see her. "Rebecca, hey what happened?" Dan asked her whilst stroking her velvet like black hair. "The Crime minister, she cut my neck." Rebecca answered whilst showing everyone her neck.

_**At School**_

"Where have you lot been?" Mrs. King asked sternly. "We went to see Rebecca but came back and the others and Frank are still there though to make sure she's alright." Aneisha replied. "Okay. Please go and tell Mr. Flatley then." As Aneisha was heading to Mr. Flatley's office her communicator started buzzing, "Yes Frank. Really that's wonderful news, wait what? How long? Okay I'll tell Mr. Flatley then. Bye." With that Aneisha ended the call and knocked on Mr. Flatley's door. "Come in. Oh hello Aneisha. What brings you here at this time of day?" Mr. Flatley asked her. "I've come to say that Frank, Dan, Keri, Tom and Zoe are still at the hospital with Rebecca. Also she's woken up but is still recovering her strength so she has to stay in hospital for at least another week!" Aneisha exclaimed. "Do we know what caused this yet?" Mr. Flatley questioned. "Yes apparently she was cut on the neck by that crazed women." Aneisha answered. "Okay then, I think I will arrange a school trip but class by class to the hospital." Mr. Flatley said to himself as Aneisha left.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"When will you come again?" Rebecca asked as they all left. "I don't know hopefully soon." Dan said. As they left they heard a scream and some running footsteps, as they approached Rebecca's room they saw a man with a knife approaching Rebecca's bed where she'd been gagged. "What the bloody hell!" Dan shouted. The man turned around and left Rebecca to attack the others. Whilst the man was fighting Dan Tom went to untie Rebecca, who got up and started fighting the man with Dan. The unlucky man ran away as he got kicked in the face but not before Rebecca could snatch a logo from his tracksuit. As soon as she touched it (the logo tag) it started to glow and burned her fingers. She dropped it but not before she fell backwards her self. Dan caught her and he and Tom helped get her back on the bed. "Thanks guys. I don't know what would have happened if you guys weren't here." Rebecca said gratefully. "I do. You would be in the back of a van gagged, tied up and being tortured." Tom laughed. "Fine, I'll admit it you lot saved my life. There are you happy?" Rebecca said. "Yes!" Tom said. "We'll be back tomorrow." Frank said. With that they left.

_**The Next Day**_

At school the next day everybody in the class was lined up waiting to go to the hospital and see Rebecca. "Okay Everyone. Only short visits each because Rebecca will be really tired." Mrs. King reminded them. As they were walking out of the door there was the most magnificent surprise waiting for them. There in the middle of the road stood Rebecca on her crutches. "Rebecca! What are you doing here?" Dan exclaimed. "You're meant to be in hospital for another week!" "I know. They let me out, I came to surprise you." Rebecca answered. "Welcome back Rebecca!" Mr. Flatley said. "Come on, back to lessons everybody." As they were walking back inside Rebecca was too late to notice a black van approaching the school and coming straight for her, luckily Dan saw it and pushed her out of the way causing himself to almost get hit. "DANIEL MORGAN!" Mrs. King shouted. "Why have you pushed poor Rebecca onto the floor when she needs crutches?" "Because there was a black van heading straight for her and it was going to kill her and it almost hit me." Dan told Mrs. King. "It's true Miss. He saved my life." Rebecca said smoothly to stick up for Dan. When he had helped her up, Rebecca just gazed longingly into Dan's beautiful blue eyes and felt their faces milimetres apart and that was when their lips met. When they broke apart the playground was empty except for them, Tom, Aneisha and Keri. They soon realized that their pencils were flashing so they ran to the caretaker's room and Keri pulled the mop handle and they zoomed down into HQ, only to be met by a stern looking Frank. "Hello team I am afraid that Korpse are coming after one of you to hold MI9 to ransom. So you will be staying here for further notice." Frank told them all. "Cool! MI9 sleep over party!" Keri said.

Later that night the team all got into their pyjamas and had a pillow fight. When they had all gone to bed the Crime Minister came in to HQ and took one of the team. "Get her guards! She will pay for what she has done to korpse!" The Crime Minister said pointing at Rebecca. So the guards did as they were told and wrote a note to MI9 saying 'that we have one of your agents and if you ever want to see her again then you will give korpse 1000 pounds or she dies and you have a week.'

In the morning Aneisha was the first to wake up. Since she was the first then she saw the note lying on the table so she woke the rest of the team up to show them what the note said. Eventually, Tom woke up along with the others and when Frank came in and read the note to them Tom raced over to the computers and frantically typed at the keyboard tracking her communicator. "Right guys, it says she is in a warehouse just 2miles from here." "Good work Tom" Frank said. With that Dan, Aneisha and Keri exited HQ and ran to the warehouse.

Once outside they went in through the air vents and didn't know where they were going until they heard a scream and decided to follow it. "Rebecca!" Dan cried out. They turned left and kept on going until the screaming was coming from underneath them. Dan kicked off the air vent and saw Rebecca in a glass cylinder screaming because it was getting filled with water rapidly. As soon as Dan saw this he grabbed a chair and flung it at the container. Luckily, it shattered the glass. Unfortunately, the water had already covered her and now the glass had cut her all over so she was just a lifeless figure floating on top of the water. "Aneisha, can you turn that thing off?" Keri asked whilst Dan was pulling Rebecca in towards him. "Yeah just a minute." Aneisha replied as she switched it off. As soon as the water had stopped they escaped through the vents again with Dan still carrying Rebecca. The last thing they heard inside the building was the Crime Minister cursing because MI9 had got Rebecca. When they arrived back at HQ they were greeted by some very anxious looking faces until they saw Dan carrying someone. Since Rebecca was like a daughter to Stella, she was questioning them all on what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

We were waiting outside the room when the nurse came out to speak to Stella and Frank she said "Rebecca will be released today hopefully. She had only fainted because of the shock. Hopefully, she should wake up soon?" "Can we see her now?" Dan asked. "Of course. This way please. "The nurse told them all. As they entered the room Rebecca was stirring in her sleep as if she was in a nightmare. Suddenly, she sat bolt up and looked at her surroundings confused. "Where am I.?" Rebecca questioned. "You're in the hospital. Don't worry about korpse. You're safe. "Stella said to Rebecca. You're in the MI9 hospital. You can also come back to the school today if you want." Frank added. "I have to. Please can one of you go back to school and get my guitar. "Rebecca said. So Tom left to go and get her the guitar she'd left in HQ. "Why do you need your guitar Rebecca?" Keri asked. "Because I'm performing at the dance tonight and I don't want to let them down." Rebecca answered. Once Tom had got back to the hospital, he handed Rebecca's guitar to her and she began to play let it go from frozen. "I never knew that you are that good!" Dan exclaimed. "I know. That's why I'm doing concerts." Rebecca answered. "You can't leave MI High though!" Aneisha exclaimed. "I mean I'm doing concerts in this part of the country." Rebecca answered. When she had finished another song 'this is me' by Demi Lovato, her favourite song, the nurse came back and told me that I can leave the hospital if I want to. So I said yes got out of bed and went back to school only I was surprised to see everyone turning up in party clothes, until I realised that the party was going on all day. We ran to the caretaker's room and Keri pulled the mop and the elevator zoomed down into HQ, and to our surprise our clothes were layed out on the table in front of us. We raced to put everything on then went to the dance. I was introduced by Mrs. King, who to my surprise didn't shout all day. I went on stage and played heaven, let it go and this is me on my guitar. After that I had a dance with Dan, then Tom and then someone I hadn't seen in a long time and was surprised to see there...

I saw Matthew. My old boyfriend before we broke up and I moved here. I sat and talked to him for a while and he had changed a lot. He now had brown hair sticking up, emerald eyes and wore ripped jeans and a loose top. I sat there just catching up before I introduced him to my new friends. Apparently, he's getting transferred here from St. Stars because he got the teachers really mad. We then all sat down to play truth or dare together. "Okay, Dan truth or dare?" Keri asked. "Dare of course!" Dan exclaimed. "I know. I dare you to kiss Rebecca!" Tom said. So Dan lent in and kissed Rebecca on her lips. "Tom truth or dare?" Rebecca questioned. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Keri on the lips!" "Go on a date with Keri." Rebecca said. So Tom chose to go on a date with Keri. To end the dance off Rebecca sang another song for them all, called colors of the wind from Pocahontas.

The next day when the team got to school they went straight to HQ to say how good Rebecca was last night. Once down there they all heard the alarm go off saying intruder alert. However it was to late when they realised because the Crime Minister had appeared and was holding onto a gas bomb. Before she threw the gas bomb on the ground her korpse agents put on gas masks so they didn't breathe it in. Dan and Keri tried to stay up and fight but couldn't manage it and Dan only just managed to see Rebecca being dragged out of HQ unconscious before everything turned black.

Rebecca's Pov

When I woke up I was tied on to a chair in the back of a korpse van with thee Crime Minister sitting in the front looking quite pleased with herself. After about half an hour the van stopped and I was dragged out of the back into a building I wasn't familiar with. I was dragged into a small cell with metal bars and a single bed. A few minutes later a korpse agent came in and took me to a big room with a metal chair and strapped me onto it. I was met by the Crime Minister who took one of my hairs and a sample of my blood, she also measured my height.

The next day I was taken back to the room and tied to a chair, yet again. But this time I was surprised to see someone else standing in front of me. In fact the person who was standing in front of me was me. I realised that the Crime Minister took my blood and hair and even height so that they could create a duplicate of me. "Do you like it then? I mean your friends should. If your friends believe that this is you, then they won't come looking for you will them?" The Crime Minister said whilst pointing at it. "They won't ever believe this is me. They won't stop searching for me. " I shouted. They won't give up on me like that." With that the Crime Minister waved at her guards, who dragged me back to my cell.

At HQ.

They had only just woken up from the gas and found Rebecca missing. They searched frantically through HQ hoping to find her but knew what had happened. When they all got back into the main room a message appeared on the computer screen coming from Rebecca's spy pod but to their surprise it wasn't Rebecca calling it was the Crime Minister. "What do you want?" Frank said. "What have you done with Rebecca?" "Nothing she didn't deserve." The Crime Minister spat whilst showing them Rebecca behind her tied up to a chair, gagged and not moving. "Give her back!" Dan shouted at the Crime Minister. "Of course. Once she has payed! " The Crime Minister said whilst grabbing Rebecca's chin in her hand and squeezing it tight. The last thing they heard was a scream for help before the Crime Minister cut off from them. "We have to go and save her!" Aneisha and Tom exclaimed. "Okay, I will get Stella and a SWAT team outside the building, guessing it's the one she took Rebecca to last time." Frank told them. "I have one question though, why does the Crime Minister take Rebecca and not one of us?" Keri asked. "Because Rebecca has foiled many mkre of her plans and I'm just hoping that that's the only reason." Frank answered. When they had finished Frank got a SWAT team outside of the building and the team entered trying to find Rebecca. Aneisha and Keri went down one hall whilst Dan and Tom went the other way. "Found her!" Aneisha exclaimed through the communicators. "How could you? We have she's tied up here and unconscious. " Tom said. "Guys get away from your Rebecca." Dan said. So Keri and Aneisha exited the room and ran to find Dan and Tom untying Rebecca. When they had done it they heard the korpse alarms going off. "Get the girl!" The Crime Minister said. As the team was running xmore korpse agents joined the chase, luckily they made it outside to Frank and Stella. "Get her in the van! " Stella shouted at them. The team did what they were told just as more korpse agents leaked out of the door...

Rebecca woke up in an MI9 van.a she heard shouting and people fighting outside so she tried to open the van door but couldnt, eventually, after minutes of ttying, she yanked the door open and saw all of her friends sprawled out on the floor with korpse agents standing over them going in for the kill. "NO!" She shouted. "Leave them alone, it's me you want. " she said. But as she said this she saw some familiar faces under a few of the korpse masks. As the korpse agents were about to tie her hands behind her back a few of them turned and started fighting off the others. "Go." One of them whispered, which I recognized as Zoe. "No, I cant leave you all." And as Rebecca said that she started fighting alongside Zoe, trying her hardest to protect the others. When they had finished, Zoe, who was still in the korpse uniform, and Rebecca were walking back down an alley to call an ambulance when Dan opened his eyes and saw them. Frantically, he got up, ran to Rebecca and started fighting Zoe. "Dan stop it!" Rebecca screamed at him as he was about to knock Zoe down to the floor. "Can't you see she's tired enough? Its Zoe. " "what?" Dan asked as the others appeared round the corner. Zoe took off the helmet and uniform to show a pitch black spy uniform and every one gasped. "Zoe, why are you here?" Keri asked. "Because I've got a mission here so I thought I could stay at St. Hearts for a while."Zoe answered. "Cool!" Aneisha exclaimed. "I have a question. Why does the Crime Minister want me so much?" Rebecca questioned. "Because, just like Keri and Libi, you are a perfect match to the mastermind. That's why you will be staying in HQ for a while and you will join the MI High programe fully now." Frank told her. "So what happens when the crime minister comes looking for her again?" Dan asked. "Well I've asked Stella to erase all of her data from the MI9 computers incase they can get into them and at least one of us has to be with her at all times." Frank said.

The next day the team all met up outside their lockers at school. "What do we have first then?" Rebecca questioned. "I think it's PE." Aneisha replied. "Why? I hate PE. Why can't it be Maths?" Tom said. They all went to the changing rooms and got ready for PE. Once they got there all of the rest of the class were waiting for them doing some warm ups. "We will start with an obstacle course. It will not be a race and if anyone finds it difficult then they will be out." Mr. Sawle said. When he had finished everyone lined up and did the obstacle course in groups of six. When it was the teams turn, Dan, Keri and Zoe sprinted ahead of Rebecca, Aneisha and Tom getting lined up for the first obstacle. This was the one were you had to climb netting but it was challenging because people were waving it everywhere. Tom would have fallen off if it wasn't for Rebecca and Aneisha grabbing him at the right moment. Next it was where you had to jump up a wall. Keri and Dan and Zoe were already there when the other three got there. Rebecca was the first to try it out of them three, she grabbed the top of the wall but lost her footing and her grip. She was hanging on with one hand when everyone in the room saw her and gasped. "Argh" She screamed. Keri, Zoe and Dan were about to cross the finish line when they heard her, they all started to sprint back and saw her hanging on with one hand. Zoe and Keri pulled her arms whilst Dan bent down and grabbed her waist to haul her up. When they got her up a massive gasp of wind blew at them from behind keri when they realised that the fan was on but it was a massive one that Mr. Sawle uses to get them to work through extreme circumstances. It almost knocked Rebecca back of the edge if Dan hadn't caught her arm and Keri using all her will to turn the fan off. Finally it was off and Mr. Sawle decided that this was to dangerous so all of the children helped Keri, Zoe and Dan down and Mr. Sawle and Tom helped get Rebecca down. "Okay, I think now it is time for you to go off on your own and practise a few cartwheels and backflips. Oh, and Rebecca if you dont want to because of what just happened then you can sit out and watch when we show the class." Mr. Sawle told them. Rebecca decided she would join in when they showed them because she didnt need any practise.

When it got time to show the class dan was up then it was Zoe followed by kei and Aneisha and Tom then it was Rebecca's turn. Rebecca did five one handed cartwheeels, then three backflips and landed in the splits. The whole class were over whelmed and began clapping wildly until it was the end of the lesson. As soon as the team had all changed they headed down to HQ because they had only just noticed their pencils flashing. When they got to HQ Rebecca was astonished to find Frank, Stella and Matthew standing at the table in the middle of the room. As soon as Rebecca saw Matthew she ran up to him and flew her arms around his shoulders giving him a massive hug. "What are you doing here?" Rebecca said. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise. But I work for MI 9 now and I will be on the MI HIGH team with you for a bit." Matthew replied. When Rebecca and Matthew broke apart an image flickered on screen showing the Crime Minister. She said "I don't care if you have the girl now! I have her as well more or less. I will use her to destroy the world and she will become the mastermind's new host!" "How can she have you? I mean you're here" Keri asked. "Well. She sort of, made a copy of me with my DNA and height and everything like that." Rebecca replied. "That must have been who we saw!" Aneisha exclaimed. "What! Wait the bigger problem is that if the mastermind is transferred then there's no stopping it. It'll be the end of the world..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5

"Why will it be the end of the world if the mastermind inherits my body?" Rebecca asked Frank after he said what he had to. "Because if the mastermind inherits your body then he will have all of your skills, your strength so he will be invincible unless your guys defeat him whilst he's still working out how to use Rebecca's body and I'll stay here working out how to transfer Rebecca's mind back into her body, if it ever happens." Frank confirmed, making sure he added the last part on.

Later that day Frank had another mission for the team. "Hello team," Frank started as they came out of the lift. "There has been some recent activities going on near the park where you lot hang out, as you call it, we think it has something to do with korpse trying to get your attention. So under no circumstance do you go in that park. Actually lets have another M.I.9 sleepover, and don't worry we have doubled or maybe tripled our security." Frank finished. "Yes, but please can someone stay awake like for an hour each night and do a routine like that please. I don't really fancy being drowned again." Rebecca laughed as she said this. "Good idea Rebecca, well since you mentioned it you don't have to do it first." Frank said.

Later that day school had finished so the team went down to HQ and got ready for the sleepover. During the night each team member stayed awake for at least an hour before waking someone else. Tom stayed up first since he wanted to check something out on the computer. Then he woke Aneisha, and then Keri stayed up, then Dan and finally Rebecca. Rebecca stayed up for the longest because there was something that had always bugged her ever since she first met the team, but especially Keri and Zoe. The thing was that they were all clones of the mastermind right? So why do Zoe and Keri have marks on their arms and not her? But there is also another reason for her staying awake. The other reason is that when she was captured by Korpse she managed to escape her cell by just looking at it…

"Can Zoe and Keri do it or is it just me?" Rebecca questioned herself. "Can Keri or Zoe do what?" Dan asked Rebecca, since he was awake he heard her. "What, oh do you always do that?" "Do what?" "Sneak up on people." "No, anyway you didn't answer me. Can they do what?" Dan asked her. "This." Rebecca answered. Just after she said that, she concentrated on Aneisha, lifted up her hands to the air and told Dan to go and stand next to her. Obviously he did what she said because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. As Rebecca lifted her hands up Aneisha lifted into the air, floating in place. Luckily, she managed to drop Aneisha into Dan's arms just before Tom woke up. "What are you doing?" He asked them, looking at Dan and Aneisha. "Oh, she's not awake." Rebecca told Tom. "Dan and I were just talking." "Then how come Dan is holding Aneisha?" Tom asked. "Ok, I don't have an excuse for that," Rebecca said whilst Dan put Aneisha back on her sleeping bag. "An excuse for what? What's happening?" Keri asked opening her eyes and getting up shortly followed by Aneisha. "What happened in here? Why's everyone up already? It's only 4:00am!" Aneisha stated checking her watch. "Well Dan and Rebecca woke me up but who knows what they were doing." Tom replied. "Keri, can I talk to you and please can you bring something that's easy to move please?" Rebecca asked Keri. "Yeah, sure. But why?" Keri replied.

When Rebecca and Keri had got out of school, they walked round to a back alley so no one could see Rebecca do what she was about to do. "Lay it down over there please." Rebecca asked Keri, whilst pointing at a tin table. Concentrating, Rebecca pointed at the MP3 player Keri had brought with her Rebecca started singing a line from her favourite song "Reach for the sky, fly up to the clouds," She sang and as she sang it the MP3 player rose into the air and floated for a few seconds. When Rebecca had placed the MP3 player in Keri's hands they headed back to HQ and Keri never stopped talking. "How long have you been able to do that? Can you teach me? Did you learn to do it or were you born with it?" Keri repeatedly asked these questions until they got back to HQ. "Finally, Frank have you got a mission? Even a really rubbish one to get Keri to stop asking questions." Rebecca asked. "Well no, but we could do some training at MI9 HQ?" "Yes please!" Rebecca replied almost immediately. "Ok, you lot don't have to come if you don't want but your free to come as well.

At MI9 HQ Frank was getting the team to fight each other 3 against two, Tom, Aneisha and Keri against Dan and Rebecca. They were all fighting each other when the doors opened and revealed Stella with another auburn haired girl with meridian coloured eyes walked in and Rebecca accidentally aimed a few forks at the door because it made her jump. Luckily, Stella saw this and slammed the door shut until it was safe. "How long have you been able to do that Rebecca?" Frank and Stella asked together once they had come in. "I don't know, since I was kidnapped by Korpse." Rebecca answered. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked. "Because I didn't know if I'd be able to do it again until last night when I showed Dan and then again this morning when I showed Keri." "Well then, I think we should have you train by yourself and Libi, because she has found a new ability too." Stella said. "What ability?" Frank asked them after the others had gone. "She can make people do what she wants just by thinking it and looking at them directly." "What! Would this also be a good time to say that I can read peoples minds?" Rebecca told them. "What!" Libi shouted, why can't I have that ability?" "Trust me, you don't want it." Rebecca laughed whilst looking at Libi. "What why?" "Just trust me."

When they were training Libi tried to make Rebecca do what she told her to but it was redirected by Rebecca, who picked a table up and used it as a shield. When training had finished Rebecca and Libi were both tired so they sat out when Frank called the others via communicator to come back and do some more training.

As soon as the team entered the gym of MI9, Frank told them to start fighting each other 3 on 3, because Rebecca and Libi joined in. It was Dan, Aneisha and Libi against Keri, Tom and Rebecca. At first Aneisha fought Tom, Libi fought Rebecca and Dan and Keri until Dan started on Rebecca and Libi on Keri. As soon as Rebecca went in for a hit Dan grabbed her arm and flipped her over only for Rebecca to pull him down to the floor. About half an hour after they started Rebecca's eyes started going everywhere and she fell to the floor with a scream. Seconds later the room was filled with MI9 agents, including Stella and Frank. "What happened?" Stella screamed whilst kneeling down beside Rebecca's lifeless body and holding her head. "We don't know. She just fell to the floor screaming." Dan said. "Wait, something glowing on her arm." Keri told them whilst curiously pulling Rebecca's sleeve up only to reveal glowing letters. "C5B3CK1?" Tom asked puzzled. "Yes, it spells Becki which is short for Rebecca." Frank told him.


	4. Chapter 4

I REALISED THAT I HAVENT SAID THAT I DONT OWN MI HIGH OR ANYONE YOU RECOGNISE I ONLY OWN MY OC AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MENTION YOUR NAME IN THIS STORY OR EVEN MAKE YOU A SPY AND BODY GUARD TO EITHER KERI OR REBECCA THEN PLEASE REVIW, LEAVE YOUR NAME ON THE REVIEW AND SAY IF YOU WANT TO BE A SPY, BODY GUARD OR WANT ME TO MAKE YOU ONE OF THE MASTERMINDS CLONES.

At the Hospital

"What happened to her? Why did her mark come now and not when she was younger?" Frank asked Stella. "Well I know why she fainted."  
Keri said. "She fainted because she could feel the pain I think." "Miss Knight?" The nurse asked once she came out of Rebecca's room. "Yes!" "Well Rebecca has injured her arm and it may or may not be broken because of how hard it hit the floor and she also won't be herself for a few days. You may go and see her now but she may still be tired." The nurse told them. "Oh, and is there a Dan here?" She asked. "Yes." "Well I used to work for korpse and when I quit I remember them saying something about needing them both. And I think they were talking about Rebecca and Keri but I am not sure." The nurse warned him. "Look out for them." Dan left the nurse walking off nodding and entered the hospital room with the others.

Rebecca's POV

I sat there awake and alone until the door opened and six people came in to see me. "What happened and where's Dan?" I asked. "Well, you fainted and Dan's just talking to the nurse." Libi answered as Dan came in. He ran over to hug me and pulled away quickly just seeing the nurse through the window. "Stella I need to speak to you alone please." Dan asked her.

Stella's POV

"What is it Dan?" I asked worried. "Well when I was talking to the nurse, she said that she used to work at korpse and the day she quit she remembered them saying something about needing them both and she said it was Rebecca and Keri, so I am wondering what if the Crime Minister now wants to transfer the mastermind into them both. We need someone to protect them." Dan told me. "Okay I will put agent Sawle and Mathews on the job. If you think it needs more come and see me and we can discuss who else should go under cover." I told him. "Wait did you say Sawle?" "Yes. Why?" I said with a smirk on my face. "How long has he been reporting back then?" Dan asked me – referring to his PE teacher. "About 6 months now." I started to laugh at the distraught look on Dan's face and I was still laughing when we went back to the team. "What happened?" Frank asked Dan. "Nothing. Stella will tell you later." Dan answered. So what happened here and why are you all happy?" Dan asked. "Frank had a phone call and got some great news." Rebecca said smirking. "Daisy, Rose, Carrie and Oscar are coming back." "What!" I demanded. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" "Because we have just arrived." Oscar said coming in through the door. "So, what did we miss?" Rose asked looking straight at Rebecca. "Oh nothing, I just got powers, a mark on my arm and fainted." Rebecca laughed. "Oh, so the usual then?" Carrie joined in laughing after Daisy's comment. "Precisely." And with that everyone started laughing.

SORRY IT WASN'T AS LONG AS MY OTHERS BUT AT LEAST I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO DO MORE CHAPTERS. I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO ASK WHOEVER READS THIS TO PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL JUST REMOVE IT FOREVER AND PLUS I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU ALL A QUESTION. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALLY DONT KNOW SO EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME AND SORRY IF THERE WAS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WILL ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS LIKE IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO ONE OF THE TEAM OR IF YOU WANT ANYONE TO FIND OUT A TERRIBLE TRUTH ABOUT THEMSELVES OR THEIR FAMILY IF SO THEN PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW.


End file.
